


When Gacha Has You Fucked, Literally

by Zerotaste



Series: Sex Work and Honey Traps [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Mentally kicking himself he focuses on his email once more. Mess up this deal and he won’t even have an income to attempt to budget. At least he has an option when it comes to boosting his monthly spending beyond what he’d usually receive.There’s alwaysthat.He doesn’t hate it, it’s not as easy as one might expect but the money definitely makes it worthwhile. Although the fact he has to avoid greasy fast food for a few days and put on a cordial work persona for something outside of the office makes it quite the high stamina requiring quest. If only his gacha luck was better, or rent was cheaper. Either or. Signing off his email in his typical, perfect office manner, he at least can take solace in the fact no one around him can read his mind. Thinking about your next foray into full service sex work is probably not the most acceptable use of working hours. Then again, neither are the many ‘bathroom’ breaks he takes to play mobage.
Relationships: Unnamed Male Character/Chigasaki Itaru
Series: Sex Work and Honey Traps [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879030
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	When Gacha Has You Fucked, Literally

**Author's Note:**

> For the A3 kinkmeme, prompt: Mob Male Character/Itaru. Before Itaru moved into the dorms he had to make up for the money rent and food expenses were stealing from his gacha fund somehow

He’d done his best to ignore the notification when it popped up on his phone but being able to see the first kanji of her name before the twitter alert cut off is already enough for him to know that he’s fucked. Direct attack, one hit KO and he hasn’t even seen the card yet. She’s his best girl though so it’s not like he has any choice but to max her (even if the card looks terrible, which it won’t because it’s _her_ ). Placing his phone face down on his desk he goes back to the email he’s typing, trying to focus on sending a charismatic response to one of the company’s clients. It’s more than a little difficult when the only thing on his mind is how he’s going to afford the many rolls he has ahead. He’s already been fucked over by gacha once this month and he has two console games to buy in the next week as well. He could ignore those and just put them off until later but he’s promised his streaming audience that he’ll be playing them so he can’t just not purchase them. Mentally kicking himself he focuses on his email once more. Mess up this deal and he won’t even have an income to attempt to budget. At least he has an option when it comes to boosting his monthly spending beyond what he’d usually receive.

There’s always _that._

He doesn’t hate it, it’s not as easy as one might expect but the money definitely makes it worthwhile. Although the fact he has to avoid greasy fast food for a few days and put on a cordial work persona for something outside of the office makes it quite the high stamina requiring quest. If only his gacha luck was better, or rent was cheaper. Either or. Signing off his email in his typical, perfect office manner, he at least can take solace in the fact no one around him can read his mind. Thinking about your next foray into full service sex work is probably not the most acceptable use of working hours. Then again, neither are the many ‘bathroom’ breaks he takes to play mobage.

“Oh Chigasaki-kun, I’ve got a favour to ask.” Turning away from his screen he plasters on a perfect smile. “Ito-kun has had to go home for the afternoon, his cold took a nasty turn. Would you mind finishing off what he’s been working on? We really need that sent out tonight.”

The guy had come in with symptoms more like a full on flu than a cold so it’s no surprise that he’s had to leave the party but the extra quest being added to his personal to-do list sure is not making his afternoon any better.

“Of course no problem.” Widening his smile even further he hopes his superior can’t see just how much he’d rather do anything but.

“I knew I could count on you.”

\-----

Itaru has gotten softer around the middle since he created this profile. In attempts to get the card that had initially added this little branch on his skill tree, he’d cut all food spending for the first half of that gacha period. Of course with his luck, that hadn’t worked. His knowledge of perverts and just how they function however, had perfectly leaned in his favour and he’d managed to sell off his virginity for quite the nice price. A Shame that’s one time only kinda deal. Anyway, looking at the positives, along with the softer stomach has come a little extra fullness on his ass which he knows his clientele will like. As in his day time sales position, he knows you have to capitalise on the best points of what it is you’re selling.

Kicking trash out of the view of his mirror he stops briefly to consider the small colony of mould that’s been growing on the two remaining slices of pizza in a box. Huh, probably should chuck that out once he’s done with this. It says a lot about his living condition that he hadn’t noticed the stench of it amongst the other takeaway containers and dirty laundry. At least he hasn’t completely exhausted his clean underwear yet and in a pair of skin tight boxer briefs that seem to add yet another +2 roundness while equipped, he gets to work on taking a photo that captures the best angle of his ass while leaving out any identifying items or mess in the background. It’s not good enough to upload to his online cg gallery but it’ll be a nice little easter egg to send to those he’s arranging meeting with.

Short and succinct his list of abilities isn’t exactly impressive, no specials or anything that he could charge extra for but a good body shot, an age that knocks a couple of years off his own and the basics net him easy enough clients without considering the effort and emotional toll of doing more. Perhaps if he did this full time he’d contemplate that. He has to admit that occasionally it is a little tempting with how he gets treated at his day job but he hasn’t been levelling up his elite salaryman character not to main it. Adding available hours that work around his event, work and streaming schedule he hits publish, hoping that it doesn’t take too long for some horny NPC to contact him. With his rates and luck, it should take around five or six clients to get what he needs to max her.

\-----

Ensuring his media volume is down he opens Castle Tactics to burn a little stamina while his customer showers. The guy is in his forties, not a bad looker for someone with three dimensions and a decent body but definitely the sort of repressed guy who likely has a wife and kid at home. Not that that’s any of his business, if it wasn’t him he’d chosen it’d be another early twenties guy he’s meeting with in a love hotel. He’s just here to provide a service, the morals of those who are handing him cash aren’t his issue. That almost sounds cool when he thinks about it like that, morally grey main character-like. Nice.

Sometimes it feels a little risky that he seems to attract older, successful looking but definitely closeted business men types. He has no face shots online, is very careful to hide his real identity and ensures to vet his patrons. It doesn’t mean he’ll never run into one of the company’s clients but it does help lessen the chance and if he manages to speedrun his way through the dungeons of corporate life he may be earning enough money to not have to earn a little on the side before that can happen. Thankfully this guy isn’t anything to do with his own work. He’s involved in local government, definitely the sort of guy that’d lose more from being outed for hiring pretty boys than Itaru would be for being said pretty boy. Hearing the water shut off he closes out of his game and poses himself to look as appealing as possible.

 _‘20 years old, eager bottom with a gorgeous face and sparkling personality to match, can’t wait to meet you!’_ All bullshit, well minus the good face and preferring to bottom part but adjusting the scowl he’d had at the useless support options his game had been throwing him into a pleasant smile, that’s who he becomes.

“Are you sure you won’t take a little extra for kissing?” Stark naked the guy’s already hard as he walks out of the bathroom. Typical. He’s only barely more dressed himself but at least the slightly oversized but strategically chosen t-shirt he’s wearing covers something. He has little doubt it’ll be coming off soon but at least while it’s on it gives a nice stealth boost to the softness over what could be his abs if he cared to exercise. It also gives a softer appeal and contrasts nicely with his work suits in a way that may perhaps throw people off if they see him in a professional situation.

“No sorry, but I’ll make it so intimate and special that you won’t even miss it.” Every damn time. At least it’s this boundary they try and push and not something a lot worse. He bets the moment he puts deep kissing on his profile they’ll change from asking for that to asking to choke him or worse. Give them an inch and they’ll take a mile. “It looks like that guy doesn’t wanna mess about with kissing anyway, come over here and let me give him the attention he deserves.”

Gesturing towards the guys crotch with a foot he’s relieved to see him start to move towards him. Honestly even if it weren’t for the secret weapon of not doing something fairly basic so that they won’t ask for worse, kissing is just kind of a pain anyway. The best clients are the ones who flip him on his front and pound away without anything fancy or effort requiring on his part.

“Well if you won’t kiss me then you’ll just have to put your mouth to work elsewhere.” The mattress sinks as he climbs onto it, limbs trapping Itaru under him and face close enough that he can feel his breath on his cheek. “I really didn’t expect you to be so pretty, figured that worst case scenario at least you’ve got a great ass.”

Warmth meets his neck as a stripe is licked up it, slowly, as if he’s savouring him. A shiver runs through his body in response, another as a hand slides under his t-shirt. Between his stints of spreading his legs for gacha currency the only physical contact he gets from other people is during rush hour on the train. As embarrassing as it is to admit he gets a little more out of this than just money, it does help to relieve the fact that he’s horribly touch starved.

“Responsive, I like that.” His voice pours into Itaru’s ear as his fingers find their way to a nipple, tugging it sharply. “Some boys just want their pay and to lay back dead eyed but you’re into this aren’t you. I bet you don’t even need the money, you just do it because you’re that much of a whore.”

The dirty talk is nothing he hasn’t heard before but the way that the guy twists his nipple as he speaks draws out a gasp that he only has to exaggerate slightly. Definitely a closeted guy who wants to enjoy the experience of being with a man as much as he just wants to get his rocks off then. That’s gunna use more stamina than other situations but at least he has the mental refill item of the card he’s going to bring home. Skimpy bikini armour, giant sword and the most _adorable_ wink with her tongue poking just past her lips. Fuck, he tries not to lewd his best girls but the combination of that image combined with how his body is reacting to having hands on it sure has him coming close to breaking that rule if he thinks about her too much.

“Maybe you’re right.” He makes his voice a little more breathy than it actually is. “Maybe this is the easiest way for me to pick up sexy older guys like you and I just like extra allowance it gives me.”

The line works like a charm, an almost growl vibrating against collar bone as a kiss is pressed to it. Sneaking his hands down the guys sides he tries not to think about the fact that this man probably has a lot more athletic of a body than he does himself. Pathetic given his own still young age but undeniably a bonus when he’s pretending to be into him. Seriously though it could be worse, at least this guy fits a couple of what he supposes his tastes might be if he were theoretically into beings with three dimensions.

“I like that, bet you want to suck my cock yeah? Bet you want nothing more than to have it in your mouth. Boys like you are the best.” The words that leave his mouth are just as cliché as the dialogue from any of Itaru’s R-rated doujin and games.

“You know me so well already.” Changing the trajectory of his hands on the still slightly damp skin he winds around his hips, a hand closing around the guys considerably sized cock. Oh his jaw is definitely going to ache from this but feeling it twitch in his hand, the weight of it as his fingers just meet around it does inspire a little bit of arousal in himself. He hopes he knows how to use it, or at least that he’s a decent fuck and doesn’t want Itaru to ride him. If he’s bad in bed then it’d just be a waste of a nice dick. Which is far more common than he’d expected it might be when he first started this.

Groaning as he slowly and teasingly pumps the guys length, his face buries into Itaru’s shoulder. For all his talking big, Itaru wouldn’t be surprised if he’s the type to come embarrassingly fast. Well he only has an hour and the likelihood of someone his age being able to go two rounds in that time is low so if he is then that’s a nice little bonus drop. Reaching with his other hand he fumbles for the condoms he’s set out, the one on the right being what he needs right now. Fake fruit flavours really aren’t his favourite thing in the world but he’d rather have the cloying taste of artificial strawberry on his tongue than suffer the taste of straight up latex in his mouth.

“Go on baby.” He cringes a little at the pet name, thankful that in his movements to roll off of Itaru that it’s missed. “I wanna see how you look with those pretty lips around me.”

In a fluid motion Itaru’s fingers tear open the condom package as he moves to settle between his legs. The guy already has precum starting to bead at the tip of his dick. Itaru knows he wouldn’t be getting this hard for him if he knew what he was really like, or the state of his apartment. Drawing a line up the underside of his cock, from base to tip he watches it twitch before he rolls the condom down his length. There’s a ragged breath from above him as he does so, dude really must have not had a guys mouth on him in a while. Either that or Itaru’s just really to his tastes.

“Wish you didn’t have to do that, wish you’d suck it raw and let me blow my load on your face.” Itaru swallows thickly as the words touch on a failsafe kink of his. Not something he’ll do while working but definitely a guaranteed orgasm every time it comes up in his 2D jerk off material.

“Me too but do you really want to risk doing anything raw with a slut like me?” That’s usually enough to get them to shut up.

“Maybe for you it’d be worth it.” And that’s all the more reason to use a condom in Itaru’s mind.

In an effort to shut him up, he parts his lips, making eye contact with the man as he takes the head of his cock between them. The taste is as artificial and bad as always but a little reminder of the amount of rolls he’ll be able to get from the money he’s been paid is enough for him to over look that. Sucking almost lazily he watches his expression, the lustful way he watches him before swallowing him down fully, showing off the skill that had taken a lot of practice with a dildo to perfect. With how large he is he has to consciously remember to relax his throat and breathe through his nose, it’s not an impossible task but each time his nose ends up buried in coarse hair he can feel himself on the verge of gagging.

“Fuck…” There’s a strange pride at how in awe he sounds. “Been a while since I’ve had a mouth as good as yours.”

Itaru can’t talk back with his cock down his throat, swallowing around the length before moving his mouth up the length again. Tongue working along the underside he applies a pressure that he knows has to be driving him mad. He’s a little bit smug admittedly, while he’s too lazy and can’t trust real people enough to bother with anything like this in his personal life, it’s at least good to know he’s very capable at sucking dick. Especially when it nets him a reward as high as it does.

Fingers stroke through his hair encouragingly before gripping tight, the tug at his hair the first thing to draw a legitimate, non-exaggerated moan from him. A little bit of hair pulling had been agreed upon before they’d started and fuck is Itaru glad they did. He’s pathetic and weak to most pain but the sharp pulls as his fingers tangle into his locks do everything for him. He always manages somehow to get hard with clients, even if it takes pulling a potion out of his inventory but he’s not having any trouble right now as he feels his cock start to stiffen, pressed between his hips and the mattress.

“Good little whore, keep that up hmm? Fuck I bet it feels good to cum down your throat.” He drawls out more stock porn lines but given the content Itaru’s used to getting off to, it doesn’t really deter his building arousal. “Do you have a boyfriend? Do you swallow down his cum, a greedy little bitch like you would wouldn’t he?”

He tunes out the words, focusing on the fingers in his hair, cock in his mouth and the stimulation he can get from rocking his hips into the mattress. An ache sets into his jaw, dull at first as it starts to complain about him stuffing his throat full with the hard length. His taste buds are growing tired of the artificial taste too. He’s never had a cock in his mouth unprotected but out of curiosity he’s tasted his own precum and cum and he can safely say that he’d much prefer that musky, salty taste coating his tastebuds than this. 

Just as the ache in his jaw builds to the point of screaming at him to rest he gets a sharp tug on his hair, pulling him back off his cock. It’s a relief, gasping slightly he catches his breath, moving his mouth in an attempt to ease the stiffness that’s set in.

“Wouldn’t really want to waste my shot on your mouth though.” The guy laughs as Itaru wipes the spit dripping down his chin onto the back of his arm. “Why don’t you show me what that ass of yours is made of.”

He was right in sending that picture. So far all three of the men he has lined up have responded more than positively to the pic he sent while discussing their booking and this is just extra proof that it had been a good idea. A hand reaches down, grabbing a rough handful as Itaru makes his way back up the bed.

“That’s what I was hoping you’d want.” Leaning down as he reaches for the second condom he whispers in the guys ear. “I want you to fuck me so well I feel you tomorrow.”

Smirking back at his expression he sets to work on discarding the flavoured condom from the guys cock and swapping it for the standard plain one. He doesn’t need to go slow, he’s done this enough times to be swift at it and even if he hadn’t, his fingers are nimble from gaming. However he does slow things down, knowing the man’s eyes are fixated on where his cock pushes up the edge of his t-shirt, fabric staining with precum as his libido reminds him very strongly that yeah sure for all that he likes 2D, it does feel great to have a real cock inside him.

“Ride me baby.” His heart sinks as soon as he hears the words. His stamina is below zero for that sort of position. “And take off that shirt, show me everything.”

“And here I was hoping you’d want to fuck me into the pillows.” He acts disappointed as he speaks, hoping he can save his muscles from feeling like death tomorrow by sweet talking. Closing his hand around his cock he gives it a couple of pumps, just in helps in convincing.

“Well how about we do a little of both then.” A compromise is better than nothing he guesses. Pulling the shirt over his head he feels strangely naked as it falls beside them on the mattress. “Ride me for a bit and then let me see that ass jiggle as I pound it.”

It’s not exactly what he wanted but the compromise is better than nothing and he is the one getting paid here after all. Reaching for the lube he ensures he’s used a very liberal amount in coating the guy’s cock, he can at least manage a few minutes before his hp drains entirely.

“That sounds perfect.” Wiping his lube covered hand off on his thigh he straddles the man. From this position it’s impossible to miss his hungry and lust filled expression.

Even having taken a number of men before and having had a little solo session back at his apartment to warm up, it’s still a stretch as he lines his cock up with his entrance and starts to sheath the length inside him. Taking a shaky breath he relaxes into the stretch and enjoys the feeling of being stuffed so completely. If he lets his eyes flutter shut he could even pretend this is one of his favourite 2D guys. Lancelot may be his ride or die fave but when it comes to things like this he’d rather imagine it was Gawain filling him. If it was him he thinks he may be able to summon up the energy to get through the muscle exertion.

He starts slowly at first, putting on a little show as he rolls his hips. Bracing himself against the guys chest he knows it takes a lot more thigh and ab work to sit up like this but at least for a minute or two he can keep it up. He knows when a guy wants him to ride him he wants to see it all, his own cock bouncing with every movement and every contortion of his face as he reacts to the cock inside him. It’s a little ridiculous and totally an impractical way to fuck someone outside of a porn context but that’s kind of what he is right now. Just a decently hot guy for some paying stranger to get off on. At least this dude gets the benefit of actually being inside him and not just having his hand as company.

“Show me those pretty eyes of yours, I know it has to feel good but you can keep them open for me can’t you?” Well there goes the close his eyes and imagine a game character option.

Lifting himself up so that only the tip of his cock still remains in his ass Itaru holds there for a second, watching the guys fingers twitch and start to reach for his hips before slamming himself down. The action gets him a low, pleasured groan and the hands end up on his hips regardless. Starting to set a rhythm he rocks his hips in just the right way with every movement to feel the head of his dick push over his prostate. Even though his thighs are already starting to shake with every movement he makes, having so much control over his own pleasure is pretty nice. Giving a small moan at good it feels his head drops forwards. His breathing is hard and fast from exhaustion as much as it is arousal but fuck, there is something to riding him like this. No matter how useless this guy may end up being when he takes control, Itaru can at least guarantee that for now he’s getting off as well.

Falling forwards completely he barely manages to catch himself with elbows either side of the man’s head. It’s easier to keep up the consistent movements of his hips like this, not halting in fucking himself on his thick cock even as he adjusts to the less showy but far more practical position. He may have low stamina but as with his day job, once he falls into a work persona, he keeps it up. He can’t have a client knowing he’s a lazy gamer slob, especially not when there are places online to review his services. Losing out on his extra gacha income because there’s a review going around that he’s a bad and lazy fuck would absolutely suck. From the sounds and expressions below him he knows that so far he’s doing a good job though; he’s absolutely loving his ass.

He can feel sweat dripping down his hairline and back, the room isn’t even that hot but with each roll of his hips he feels his body heat up more. Exercise and the undeniable pleasure of having a cock so deep inside him both to blame. The sounds leaving his lips however are purely from how good it feels to be stuffed filled like this and to constantly have his prostate stimulated. He doesn’t quite know how much longer he can keep up this speed and movement. Biting his lip out of determination to keep going he tries to figure out if he’s obliged him with his request to be ridden long enough to ask to swap positions.

“You feel so good in me like this but,” His body is definitely struggling to keep up, if they don’t swap soon he’s just going to collapse flat on top of him, unable to move at all. “I wanna feel you fuck me with all you have.”

His voice sounds breathy and turned on enough that he doesn’t even have to try make the words sound sexy. Even if the bigger reason he’s out of breath is nothing to do with having a dick in him.

“You’re loving this so much I almost feel like it should be you paying me.” Itaru internally rolls his eyes, another cliché. Even those he has to one hundred percent act with sometimes make such comments. Some guys have surprisingly big egos for people who have to pay for sex. “But I guess I can give you what you’re wanting if you need it that bad.”

Hands help lift his hips off his cock and as Itaru climbs off his body he feels his thighs complain once more. It’s easy this way, he knows he’s going to miss out on the precise and targeted pleasure he’d been able to give himself while riding him but he’s sure he’ll still get something from him pounding into him regardless. Pulling a pillow under his head he sticks his ass up ready and waiting, hole so eager to be filled again.

A finger presses inside him easily and despite it being not at all what he was wanting inside he still shoves his hips back against it. While he definitely wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t have a near crippling gacha addiction and would likely still be a complete virgin, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find pleasure in this as long as the client fucking him is half decent looking and half decent at fucking. Right now he wants the fucking part back, the amused laugh he gets at his slutty behaviour is not at all helping with the fact that he is hard and a nice little bonus on top of the money would be getting to cum.

“Tell me how bad you want it.” Ah so that’s his game, he feels the man’s finger curl in, missing the mark a little but regardless he pretends he was on target with a small moan.

“So bad.” That part isn’t a lie, though he really does have to put in the effort to make the next part sound sincere and needy. “Please, I need it in me again.”

The begging does the trick as he feels his finger pull out and hands grip his hips tightly.

Not slow or gentle at all he thrusts in deep, knocking the air and a moan out of Itaru. Compared to his own self serving fucking making sure he’s getting exactly what he wants out of his dick, the man doesn’t even try to aim for Itaru’s prostate, nor care to check that he’s actually enjoying it. Hard, fast and punishing he seems to just chase his own pleasure. Despite how selfishly he’s fucking him, it’s not like Itaru’s getting nothing out of the sex now. It still feels good to be fucked so hard, to hear the sounds of his hips slapping against his ass and smell the undeniable scent of sex filling the room.

Gripping his hips tighter and getting more vocal in both his grunts and pre-scripted sounding dirty talk, Itaru knows that fucking him like this is bringing the guy to orgasm was quicker than his riding him had. Perhaps that’s why he’d wanted that in the first place, to get a bit of a show but also to get his money’s worth by drawing things out. He clearly doesn’t have that in mind anymore, a primal desire to see the pinnacle of his pleasure driving him to use Itaru’s ass without mercy. If it wasn’t for a slightly masochistic streak he might hate this sort of treatment but he can’t deny that there’s an appeal to being fucked as though your ass is the trigger line in someone being summoned as a Beserker. The professional in him wants him to say something, bruises on his hips from a tight grip aren’t a good look for future clients but he can’t really bring himself to do so. Not when it’s getting him off like it is.

“So close.” The guy pants from above him, his hips not faltering as he seeks out his orgasm. “I want you to cum with me, you’re feeling good too baby, I know you are.”

Knowing he stands no chance in finishing untouched with the way the guy’s fucking him, Itaru manages to release an arm from under his head. It’s clumsy from this position to close his hand around his cock and it’s probably not what he meant when he told him to cum too but he’s fairly certain he’s too caught up in how good his own dick feels to notice that Itaru’s started jerking off. Turning his head to the side he ensures he can hear every single one of the played up moans he’s giving as his hand works his cock. In addition to how he’s being fucked, he may be able to pull this off.

The extra stimulation does exactly what he needs it to and very quickly the need to exaggerate his moans is gone completely. Pleasure and heat spiral and tighten within him. Even the slightest of contact against his prostate as he’s thrust into gets him going when combined with the tight and eager grip of his hand.

His mind drowns out the words that are being said above him. All of them are near nonsense anyway, the guy thinking he’s the star of an AV again with the bullshit that’s leaving him. Itaru knows from its frequency and the way he pants between the slurred words that he’s not going to last much longer at all.

Feeling his cock pulse within him, a raw moan accompanying there’s no doubt that he’s spilling into the condom. His speed slows, just enough for him to ride out his orgasm and milk everything he can out of him. Picking up the pace with his own hand to make up for the lost stimulation of the rough fucking, Itaru does his best to catch up. Eyes scrunching closed and mouth hanging open mindlessly lewd sounds pour from him as he starts to feel his own orgasm building.

It’s nothing ground breaking, far from the best orgasm he’s hand in his life but far from the worst. He knows he’s tightening around the cock still sheathed in his ass as pleasure washes over him, a hiss from behind him letting him know that he’s probably over stimulating the guy a little. Feeling him slide out he manages to roll onto his back just in time for the last splash of cum to land heavily upon his own chest. The rolling over was clearly a good choice, as he manages to register his customer above his own satisfaction it’s obvious he enjoyed the last little bit of a show.

“You’re making me want to book you for another hour.” Voice still filled with lust he sounds like he might. Itaru really hopes he doesn’t try to, there’s a pesky player called NEO trying to take two of his top rankings right now and another hour away from his phone would definitely see him stealing at least one of those.

“If you’ve got free time on Wednesday night I can book you in again then?” He could do as early as Tuesday but now that he knows how this guy fucks he needs a little bit of time for his ass to recover.

“I’ll move some things around and get back to you.” The guys hand strokes his face tenderly which is honestly a little gross. “I think I may have found a new favourite.”

Trying not to make it obvious that he’s internally gagging Itaru smiles back. The time on the clock says they’ve still got a decent amount of time together but from the way he’s acting, Itaru has a feeling he’s not about to use that time to try and get it up again.

“I’d love to have your cock again.” Gently brushing the hand away from his face he sits up, becoming aware of the amount of sweat on his skin and lube around and in his ass. Even if he’d managed to miss himself with the majority of his cum, what had landed on him drips down grossly as he sits up and while Itaru is far from a clean freak, even he knows he needs a shower before he can leave here. “Do you want to help me wash up? Or we can cuddle if that’s your thing, you’ve still got a bit of time.”

“Let’s get you wet.” From the way he says it Itaru has no doubts that even if the guy doesn’t get it up again while washing him off that he’s going to be jerking off to some kind of fantasy about shower sex with him during the nights leading up to their next appointment.

Rolling slowly off the bed a he gives a little crooked smile to himself as he hears his customer doing away with the condom. He can’t wait to turn the notes he’s been given into in game currency. In game currency and perhaps a bottle of coke to chug as every other yen that he’s just made goes towards bad roll after bad roll. Hopefully he’ll at least get one copy out of this, three days into the gacha period and not having her set as his display card is just shameful.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d been considering writing something like this for a while so when I saw the prompt on the kinkmeme I had to jump at it. 
> 
> I had to have a conversation with friends about whether or not Itaru would lewd Lancelot to the point of pretending he’s being fucked by him and we came to the conclusion that no he wouldn’t. However even if real Gawain has a different energy to Chikage Gawain, Gawain is probably still hot af and definitely a valid option as far as Kniroun characters Itaru wants in his ass.


End file.
